


Star Wars - The Bimbo Menace

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Transformation, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: After dropping off a baby Luke, Obi-Wan was ready for his isolation...when something unexpected threw a wrench in his plans.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Star Wars - The Bimbo Menace

“His name is Luke Skywalker, and he is your nephew. His mother died in childbirth, and Anakin...has been lost to us as well. It is best that he lives with you, his only living family. Take care of him as if he were your own.” Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the several dozen Jedi left alive after the decimation of Order 66, left those words with Owen and Beru, along with a baby.

They were more than a little untrue, of course. They were not his only living family, considering the boy also had a twin sister, in the care of Organa family on Alderaan. There was also the fact he had implied that Anakin was as dead as Padme. If only that was the case...

But Obi-Wan Kenobi, or as he was planning to call himself as he watched over the boy from afar, Ben, didn’t feel any guilt from the lies. Hiding from the Empire would be hard enough, there was no point in telling some moisture farmers when that could only serve to make the situation more complicated than it had to be.

There was also the fact that he was a Jedi Knight, and his time in the order before it’s fall had made clear that he knew best, and could do whatever he felt was necessary to reach his goals.

On his travel back to the small hut he’d purchased with what credits he had left, Obi-Wan nearly missed spotting a reflecting light coming from the sands of the desert, illuminated by one of the setting suns in the binary system. Curious, he stopped his vehicle and walked over to pull it free of its confines.

Though many tended to overlook Tatooine, it was quite the odd planet. The arid desert had proven itself to be perhaps the best place in the galaxy to hunt for scraps. The sands were littered with many an artifact or piece of technology. Some were less than a year old, and others predated anything even resembling the Galactic Senate. What he pulled from the sand was clearly old, but how much, Obi-Wan didn’t know. It looked like a bulkier holocron, with a bottom shaped like a hand.

Curious, and in need of anything to fill his time now that he had nothing but it anymore, he took it to his home with him, and started investigating. Within the safety of his residence, Obi-Wan turned the item over and over in his hands...until one of his fingers landed on the place where the hologram would project out of.

This seemed to activate the device, as a hologram emerged from it. It was a face, though the species was one that Obi-Wan had never seen before. It jabbered in some strange tongue, also foreign to him, and while the Jedi was trying to place what this creature was and what language it was speaking, a needle emerged from the bottom of the device, pricking into the soft flesh of his hand easily.

The normally elegant Jedi fumbled for a few seconds, the stinging in his palm somehow much sharper than he would have expected, dropping the still active holocron in the process.

Now, the reason Obi-Wan couldn’t understand the language was that it was ancient Sith, and the device so old that it was from a time when the Sith and Jedi each controlled different parts of the galaxy, fighting in centuries long open warfare. Translated to Galactic Basic, the figure had said, “A Jedi, eh? You’ve fallen for our trap. Stripping you of your connection to the Force is beyond even our power, but our scientists have found a way to rob you of what you truly crave most: your dignity.”

Even if Obi-Wan Kenobi would ever learn exactly who had created the trap, or understand the words that had been spoken to him, he would understand what had been the point of it in due time. Looking at his bleeding hand, Obi-Wan was surprised to see the wound close up, which stopped the bleeding. Just as he was wondering if this was some kind of old-fashioned Midichlorian counter, something far strange started.

Obi-wan’s pale skin tone began to change. It didn’t grow darker, as though he’d stood out in the sun for too long, but instead shifted tones entirely, becoming a light lavender color. It started right in the spot where his skin had been pierced, spreading from there all over his body. As he marveled at this change, more took place, increasing in speed as they stacked up.

His bone structure changed, as his shoulders became narrower, his waist thinner, and his hips wider. His skin became softer, and much of the muscle definition he had worked through training to perfect disappeared, giving his body a much more delicate look. Those were nothing, of course, compared to the bigger alterations.

As his hair fell out of his head, briefly leaving him bald, Obi-Wan still had no clue exactly what was happening to him, though a clue was going to come to him quite soon. Once his pate was bare, something in his skull structure shifted, and two fleshy tendrils emerged from the sides of his head, growing long enough to rest just past his shoulders, and thick enough at their base as the hilt of a lightsaber. His ears changed as well, the protruding out in a more horizontal fashion.

Staggering on legs that didn’t feel like his own, Obi-Wan approached the mirror in his room, and realized what he looked like now: a Twi’lek. But the transformation had not ended, and now he had a great vantage point to see what would occur next.

The chest area of the beige robes he wore became quite a bit tighter, as something grew there. Or rather, two somethings. Unable to deny what he was seeing, Obi-Wan could call the lavender lumps in his clothes only what they were: breasts. His butt was also growing, giving him soft cheeks that balanced perkiness and thickness. The last change couldn’t be seen as easily, but he felt it nonetheless. His masculine equipment, well hidden and never before used for a sexual purpose, was gone, replaced with the genitalia of a female Twi’lek.

The change was over, he realized. And that meant that he was, as far as he could tell, stuck as a female Twi’lek. Closing his eyes, he reached out to feel the Force, and was glad that at least he could still feel it. But he sighed as he opened them once more. This was assuredly unexpected. Or, as he said it, “Like, I didn’t see that coming at all! Super unfair.”

Hearing his now quite feminine voice, Obi-Wan looked confused. That...hadn’t been what he’d meant to say. “That, like, isn’t what I meant! I totally was supposed to sound smarter, I swear.” Realizing now that what had been done to him was not merely physical, Obi-Wan tried saying other things, specific quotes from the Jedi Codes, but none of them would leave his mouth as he wanted them. They came out as things like, “Jedi aren’t supposed to have romances, because it would lead to anger and junk. That’s super dumb though, guys are so cute!” The worst part of it, Obi-Wan was finding, was they only seemed odd after the fact. As he spoke the words, they all felt genuine, true. A strange, new attraction to the masculine people of the Galaxy briefly occupied his mind, making him dislike the traditional rules of his order.

This was dangerous, he realized. Subversive. It would take all his willpower to get through this, and through his connection to the Force, try and find a way to purge himself of this malady. Or, as he mumbled to himself, “I’m gonna have to think reeeeaaaaally hard to fix this. Lame.”

Over the next week or so, Obi-Wan Kenobi did his best to meditate, to connect himself to the Force, and through it, find a solution. There were times, shockingly, where he did feel closer to the source of his powers than he ever had before, where the solution to his problem felt only barely out of reach.

But far too often, Obi-Wan had a very hard time concentrating. He was feeling...antsy. Like he needed to get out of the house, and do something. He tried ignoring it, but that was proving greatly ineffective.

Finally, unable to take it any longer, Obi-Wan stopped trying to meditate and floated back into a standing position, grabbing his traveling cloak. “I’m, like, outta food anyway.” With that rationalization in mind, Obi-Wan took off in his anti-gravity vehicle, and immediately felt better. Even a crappy planet like Tatooine was better than staying inside, he found himself thinking, despite the fact he would never have thought something like that before his transformation.

Deciding to go to Anchorhead, the closest settlement to the Skywalker moisture farm, the drive was pleasant. Normally, Obi-Wan would get really bored doing something like that, but for some reason, it was easy to just empty his head and enjoy the dry air, as the second sun began to set.

There were no problems with Sand People or Jawa’s on the way, though Obi-Wan knew he would have been easily capable of defending himself had he been forced to. Instead, he was able to hide his vehicle in the dunes outside the small town, then walk in. The few people out and about in Anchorhead, all of them men, had their eyes as Obi-Wan as he walked around. Internally, he was mortified, but his body started catering to their gazes without giving him notice, moving with a larger sway in his backside, to really catch their attention.

Feeling quite hungry, Obi-Wan noticed there was a cantina open nearby, and he’d always been a fan of casual dining. As he approached the door, he noticed a sign in the window, written in several languages, including Galactic Basic: ‘Help Wanted’.

The words embedded themselves in a secret part of Obi-Wan’s brain, even as he thought nothing of them. Heading into the building, he was ready to ask for a table, when the owner, a large and hairy man who only a week ago shared a species with Obi-Wan, cut over him to ask, “You’re quite the looker, girly. You lookin’ for work?”

Just looking for food, Obi-Wan was ready to deny the idea, but then his mouth did something completely different. “Totally! I saw the sign and thought, ‘Oh! Em! Gee! Ben’nie, you’d be a freaking amazing waitress!’ So, like, do I have what it takes?” As he asked the question, Obi-Wan’s body made sure to bend lower, giving the cantina’s owner just a hint of his bosom. A smile still on his face, Obi-Wan was freaking out inside his head.

He didn’t want to be a waitress! But he had no control over himself any longer. The body was moving for him, answering for him, and soon it was wearing a waitress’s uniform and taking patrons orders, even encouraging the ways they’d leer at it. Obi-Wan’s mind wasn’t allowed back in the driver’s seat until after the shift was over, and by then...it wasn’t entirely still his mind. With credits in hand, he headed back home, ready to come back the next evening for the next shift. At least, he had to admit, this would give him a small income, while keeping him close to the boy, Luke. That was what was important.

“Great job, Ben’nie! Here’s ya pay,” the cantina’s owner said, as he handed his favorite employee her credits. She’d just finished a long shift of what had become her primary profession at the cantina.

The Twi’lek giggled as she took the credits, giving her boss a big smile as she told him, “Thanks again, sir! I, like, totally owe you so much!” Ben’nie gave him a flirtatious wink to go along with that, then sauntered out of the building, the eyes of her employer and a dozen other men on her ass as she walked.

It was to be expected. Rather than the robes she’d first entered the cantina in, on this particular evening she was leaving the building in what had become her favorite work outfit: a tight pair of black hotpants and a tub top that all but revealed her entire chest to anyone looking at her, not to mention made sure her huge boobies would bounce up and down and everywhere as she walked down the sandy street. People were looking still, of course, but Ben’nie had stopped minding that years ago.

It was now almost two decades since she’d come to this planet, been transformed, and started her job. Those first few years were tough, especially as the mental changes assailed her more and more, most often as work. But then, slowly, Ben’nie decided to roll with it. She stopped fighting the changes. Thinking back to her Jedi training, she knew they couldn’t really change who she was. Mannerisms, body, or even preferences could be altered, but she was still the same person underneath it all.

With that extra confidence, she soon picked up a new position at the cantina: dancer. She’d been unsure at first, but her pay shot up like crazy once she gave it a try, and she found it came naturally to her, as well as just plain being fun. Now, she couldn’t imagine just serving customers their food, the dancing was actually the part of her work she loved the most. It made them so happy!

In no time at all, Ben’nie had arrived at her home. Several years into her new life, she had finally gotten tired of all the time it took, moving back and forth from her hut in the middle of nowhere to Anchorhead and back. So, she sold the dump and bought some place in town instead. It was just hers, too, which meant that when she was alone, she could do some of her Jedi stuff.

Changing out of her dancer’s clothes, Ben’nie dressed in the brown robes she had kept, learning to alter them to her new build until it fit perfectly. The Force was still there, as always, when she reached out to it. But that night, there was something strange about it.

There was a tension there. Something was happening, a disturbance in the Force. Was it her old apprentice? Now, when she thought of poor Anakin, now Darth Vader, Ben’nie couldn’t stop herself from sighing. It had all been such a mess. Plus, she’d seen holograms of what he looked like now. It was such a waste, he’d been such a cutie before all that lava!

But she could quickly tell that, while Vader was obviously active, that wasn’t who she had to worry about. No, there was something else going on. Something was coming, and it came not from the Dark Side of the Force. Was the time for the Jedi to try and return coming? If so, no matter how much she loved her job, Ben’nie was ready and willing to leave it all behind, take up her lightsaber, and fight. Well, that might be a little tough, she was a bit rusty (and bouncy) for fights, but she’d do her best anyway!

That had been, in retrospect, one of the greatest strengths of embracing her new mindset. Positivity came to her more easily than ever before. Plus, she thought as she got ready to settle in for sleep, if she hadn’t transformed like she did, she’d probably be a gross old man. There was no way she could imagine that being a better fate than being a sexy Twi’lek girl.

Her dreams that night were fraught. Most of them were memories, flashes of the worst moments of her life. Losing her master. Losing Anakin. The end of the Jedi Order. But among them, there were also flashes of things not yet to come. This didn’t surprise Ben’nie too much, as visions of what could be were a regular side-effect of a deep connection to the Force. She saw herself with others. A boy with blonde hair, his face achingly familiar. A roguish man who looked like he thought he was more charming than he truly was. A princess in a white robe, so much of her mother in her.

It was thoughts of those people, and what could be coming that would make the Force show them to her, that kept running through Ben’nie’s head as she got ready for work, with her dancing outfit on under a more modest serving girl ensemble. The bar wasn’t as packed as it had been the day before. The band was happily playing their catchy music as Ben’nie checked in with her regulars, looked to see if anyone needed fresh drinks, and provided the patrons with some eye candy. She had to be careful, though. Some of the thugs, people she hadn’t seen there before, looked like they were wanted men, and could be trouble.

She was a few hours into her shift when the front entrance opened again, and someone walked in. “Hello, like, welcome to the Anchorhead Cantina!” she said as she walked up to the newcomer, making sure to bounce a little more than was necessary with every step. It was a great way to make customers happy, after all. “How can I assist you today, mister?”

Then she got a good look at the person, and froze. It was a young man, with sandy hair and a light in his eyes that most on Tatooine just plain didn’t have. There were hopes for the future in those eyes, dreams of making it off this desert planet and making something of himself. It was also the same face she’d seen in her dreams, one that Ben’nie could traits from both Anakin and Padme in. “Hello, miss,” he said shyly, clearly worried about offending her by looking directly at her cleavage (though his eyes did still gravitate there). “I don’t really know here to look, but I’m apparently supposed to find someone named ‘Obi-Wan Kenobi’? I heard from my aunt and uncle there’s someone named Ben Kenobi who used to live in this direction, do you maybe know where I can find him?” Then, realizing he’d been rude, he extended a hand and told her, “I’m Luke, by the way. Luke Skywalker.”

It was hard for her not to cry. Time really had flown, hadn’t it? The tiny baby she’d left with those moisture farmers, what felt like only days ago, was now almost a man. But then she tried to think about the words he’d said. He was looking for her? She’d have to take care of this. “You totally came to the right place! Good for you!” she said, jumping up and down with excitement while holding his hands in hers. “Just a sec, kay? I’m gonna go talk to my boss, and then, like, I’ll help you find Mr. Kenobi!” The boy had no problem with that, leaving Ben’nie to saunter over to her boss and tell him she had to go home early.

She didn’t even need an excuse. She was the cantina’s top earner, in every sense of the word, and her boss trusted Ben’nie completely. Soon, she was escorting young Luke (and two droids) to her home. When they entered, he was blushing, clearly scared about being in the home of such a beautiful woman. “So, like, this is totally a weird story, but I’m actually that Ben guy. Totes crazy, right?!”

The boy didn’t understand at first, but she dug through her trunk and fought the artifact that had done it to her (as well as Anakin’s old lightsaber, which she gave to the kid). She explained all of it. Well, no, that’s not quite true. Ben’nie couldn’t help editing history, just a bit. She just told Luke that his father had been ‘killed by Darth Vader’, which she could at least console herself with it being true, from a certain point of view. She watched the hologram from R2-D2, and decided to also not let Luke know the woman in the hologram was, in fact, his twin. That would be too complicated.

They were all ready to head out, find a ship (which she realized would probably be run by the hunky guy in her dream), the beginning of a grand adventure. As Ben’nie has expected, the pilot, Han Solo, did factor into things, though she was surprised by his large and furry first mate. Both had their eyes on her for the entire meeting, and she was confident it was her bubbly cheerfulness that helped inspire the man to give them the lift they needed.

The enormous floating artificial moon where Leia was being held had been a surprise, that was to be sure. They saved her, a harrowing experience, but a clash with Ben’nie’s old apprentice was imminent. He seemed to recognize her, even with the changes, and their lightsabers crossed...only for Ben’nie to disappear.

As she ran into the Millenium Falcon, blowing a raspberry behind her. This was not the end of her story.


End file.
